<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The red fox talk show. by Nevermoree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551678">The red fox talk show.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree'>Nevermoree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Derek Hale, Actor Stiles Stilinski, Awkward Flirting, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, kind of?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is invited to Stiles' show and they talk about the first time they met, and apparently, their first date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The red fox talk show.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtsNbxgPngA">the interview between Jimmy Fallon and Nicole Kidman, </a>  <br/>Thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/LostInTranslation/works"> Maye </a> for being my beta! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the first time that Stiles was so nervous before a show, and he was very nervous because he was a fan of Derek Hale’s work. Okay, he loved every artist that he invited to his show, but Derek Hale was… Stiles’s crush since he saw him in that movie about werewolves, “Red moon” was a beautiful movie and it was the movie that made him famous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Stiles couldn’t say “I was his fan before he was famous” but he didn’t care, he wasn’t that kind of person either, but he loved the man and his acting skills and after that movie he watched the rest of the movies with Derek in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hung out with him one time, but it was… horrible, and Stiles was afraid to make the same mistake, but now in live TV, where all the people could see him act as a gay disaster (or a bi disaster, whatever) with someone that actually held his interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles took a few breaths before walking into the set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey everybody! Good afternoon! I hope everyone is ready because today we have one of my favorites actors in the world, please, clap your hands for Derek Hale!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek walked towards Stiles and shaked his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Stiles, thank you for having me here,” said Derek, taking a seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Are you kidding me? I’m in shock, I can’t believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>decided to come to my show! I’m a big fan of your work and I’m so happy to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m happy too,” said Derek, smiling a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, let me talk a little about that first time, okay?” asked Stiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hum… sure,” answered the man with green eyes, scratching his neck, a little nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, the first time I saw this man, it was a disaster,” said Stiles to his public. “I was at home and then I had a call from Vernon Boyd, he’s my best friend’s boyfriend, and it was strange because he hardly ever calls me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s the same with me, he sends texts, emails or he just shows up at my home,” commented Derek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s weird, anyways, he called me and said ‘Hey Stiles, do you know who Derek Hale is’ and I was like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course I knew who he was, I had this big poster from one of his movies in my living room and Boyd has been in my home before, I didn’t understand why he was asking me that, but then Boyd said ‘Well, he wants to meet you, is it okay if he goes to your home, like, to have dinner’ and I was in shock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had a poster? I don’t remember a poster,” said Derek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not! I took it down! You were coming!” yelled Stiles and the public laughed really hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, and then I was like ‘A dinner? When?’ and he said ‘He’s free today’ and then I freaked out ‘What do I cook?’ I asked him and he said ‘I don’t know, something edible’ he said and then hung the phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek laughed at the same time as the public “Yeah, it sounds like Boyd.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luckily, I cook for stress and I was on the internet, looking for interviews and articles about him to know what he likes and what he doesn’t like to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you what?” Derek buried his face in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I ended up with a ton of food, I ate it for the rest of the month, I’m not kidding, it didn’t even fit in my refrigerator!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everybody in the set started to laugh really loud, including Derek. Stiles waited until the set was quiet again and then he started to talk again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then it was almost time and I didn’t know what to wear and I didn’t want Boyd to laugh at me for trying to make a really good impression, so I took a pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt with something, I can’t remember which crap it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I remember that shirt, it had the NASA logo, but said GAY instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The audience laughed at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Stiles’s voice was really high pitched “No way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I promise, you were wearing it.” Derek smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Stiles groaned. “I can’t believe I… well, anyways, I heard the bell and I ran to the door but then I saw the poster and I tore it from the wall, I made a ball and I threw it inside my room.” Derek laughed really hard at that, “and then I opened the door and there he was, just him, he showed up without Boyd and I couldn’t speak, it was really awkward, we talked about the weather, no kidding, and then he left and he never came back, and I don’t blame him,” Stiles smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m going to tell you what I remember,” said Derek. “I have this friend, Boyd, and he said he was going to have a date with his girlfriend Erica Reyes, and I was like ‘Erica Reyes? How weird, her name is the same as the productor of </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Red fox</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ and he said Yeah, that’s her’ and I was like ‘What? Do you know Stiles Stilinski?’ and he was like ‘Yeah, sometimes I go to his home’ and I was like ‘Can you arrange a meeting with him? He and me? For dinner?!’ and then he called you, I really wanted to have that date with you, I love your show, you’re so funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” yelled Stiles, his mouth agape “A date?!” he yelled again. “Was that supposed to be a date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but then I arrived and you were wearing casual clothes and I thought ‘Maybe he doesn’t want to go on a date?' I had this reservation in this restaurant, I can’t remember which restaurant it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You what? What?! Hold a second, what?” Stiles’s face was hot and he wanted to hide somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and then you said that dinner was ready and I thought ‘Oh, wow, awesome, he cocked for me’ but then you didn’t talk to me and you spent the night looking at your cell phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought Boyd was coming with you and I was texting to come ASAP, because you were there already, but he didn’t answer my texts, the next day he said he was on a date with Erica.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then we ate and we just talked about the weather and I was like ‘Maybe he is not interested’ and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know it was a date! Oh my god, I was so nervous because I had one of the biggest crushes on you and you were at my home and, oh god.” Stiles buried his face in his hands, his face was boiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then when the dinner was over, and let me tell you, your cooking skills are awesome, I ate a lot and I really wanted to ate more but I was full, then you walked towards the TV and I thought ‘Maybe he wants to see a movie?’ but you turned on your Nintendo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did it? No way? Maybe I wanted to play with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that too! But you put Zelda and it’s for one player only, so I took it as clue to leave your place, so I said goodbye and I went back home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, god, I went on a date with you and I didn’t know?! No way this is my life, I, dude, I was so in love with you and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were? You’re not longer interested in me?” asked Derek, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, of course I am, but ugh, Yisus, how is this my life? I f…” Stiles stopped because he still was in live television “I ruined a date with Derek Hale, ladies and gentlemen! I’m so dumb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I mean, if you want to go on a date I would like to take you on a date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Even after that disaster?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I still like you,” admitted Derek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O mój Boże... “ Stiles’s face was as red as Derek’s bow tie. “I would like to go on a date with you, yes,” he accepted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome, so, now, are we going to talk about my new movie or what? Can we leave now to go on that date?” joked Derek and the people laughed at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course, we have to talk about your new movie, just a second,” Stiles took out his phone and called someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, Stiles?” Boyd’s voice was audible for everyone since it was in speaker and he put it close his microphone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boyd, why didn’t you tell me that dinner with Derek Hale months ago was a date?!” Stiles yelled to the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Was that a date?!” Boyd asked back. “I didn’t know, how would I know that Derek has such bad taste?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fu…” Stiles stopped again, he was on TV he couldn’t say the ‘f’ word. He hung the phone and then regained his cool “He’s clueless than I am, he dated Erica for about two months before he noticed they were dating, he even though Erica kissed him because she was being friendly,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “So, Derek Hale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, call me just Derek,” said the actor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Derek,” joked Stiles and the audience laughed at that, the actor smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you can also call me your boyfriend,” Derek winked. “Or to my phone number,” he teased Stiles a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles took a folder and fanned himself. “Was it always this hot inside the set?” He asked. “Your new movie, tell us which were the best and the worst parts while you were filming it, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, the best part is the part where it brought me here,” he joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, you’re so cheesy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sometimes I am,” answered Derek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you even an actor? joked Stiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s because I have the looks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not going to argue that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” yelled some lady from the audience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I saw him first,” said Stiles, only half joking and the public laughed at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the show, they went on that date, and luckily, the second date wasn’t as bad as the first one.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>